Another Female Musketeer With A Secret
by PrincessGeekelle
Summary: The musketeers find a young women wondering around the streets of Paris. When Corrine and the other girls invite her to stay in the castle and happily agreed. . The musketeers promise to help her. But when ever the king is near she runs away and hides til he's she a threat to the king? Where the girls to quick to judge her? Thank you IcyFairy for the title.
1. Missing Girl

"Queen Christina, King Stewart, Princess Seraphina, she's gone. She's not in her room or anywhere in the castle" a royal guard ran into the throne room late at night.  
"Thank you. Send all the royal guards around the kingdom…She's leaving the country." The queen cried.  
"Captain, send your men in to the forest." Stewart ordered.  
"Yes your majesty" and ran out the room.  
"This is your fault! If you hadn't arranged a marriage she may still be here!" the queen shouted at her husband.  
"I'm so sorry Christina, your right, she's a free spirit. Where ever she is I hope she's safe," Stewart said shaking his head full of curly dark brown hair. His dark blue eyes full of remorse and guilt. "I know I'm sorry I snapped at you" her green eyes full of tears, her light sandy brown hair pulled back in to a bun. "But they will find her and bring her home."

"Halt in the name of the king" the distant shouts from the guards were muffled by the ponding of their feet hitting the forests floor. The young girl's dress was tattered and splattered with mud.  
"If the king wants me to stay in the castle, he should have locked me up." The girl's blonde hair flying behind her as she ran as fast as she could from the soldiers who wanted to arrest her for the disappearance of the princess.

"Men, after her, do you want to tell the king and queen, she got away." The captain ordered his me. The girl picked up speed and ran straight to the docks.  
"Please, Please just leave me alone" she whispered. "I haven't done anything to deserve this" she was close to the port now just a few metres away.  
"Where is this boat heading?" she asked.  
"France. Paris. Should arrive there tomorrow if the weather is good." The dock keeper relied.  
"I need to get away from here, if you let me leave on the boat, I will pay you" she handed him five gold coins and jumped on to the boat. By the time the soldiers had caught up the boat was far way out to sea.  
"Where is that girl going?" the captain demanded.  
The dock keeper just laughed and said "Far, Far away from here. She paid and left, so why would I tell you?"

"Do you have any idea who that girl was? She was connected to the king and queen, now that's she's gone we may never see the princess again" the captain explained. "Men. Throw him in the dungeon, for compromising a mission" the man was dragged away as the captain looked into the distance. _What I'm I going to tell King Stewart and Queen Christina, I'm so sorry your majesties but she got away and we don't know where she's going_ the captain thought sadly.

Back at the castle, the king was trying to figure out a way to tell his loving wife that the girl got away and the princess wasn't found. He took a deep breath and opened their bedroom door. Christina who had been sitting, waiting on the bed jumped up and ran to her husband. But she saw the sadness in his eyes and knew the answer before she asked. But she needed to know if her precious daughter was safe.  
"Did you find her Stewart?" she ran to him in an unqueenly fashion and placed her hands on his chest.  
"I'm afraid not. I hope she's safe, Christina. She's only a little girl. I know she can speak 26 languages, but not many people have heard of our country. The very little that know are the worlds royal families who buy our valuable gems"  
"Where ever she is I'm sure she's safe. Because i know you taught her how to use a sword don't go denying it Stewart, you have no son so you decided to teach the princess how to fight. But then you came to your senses. Which is bad she loved duelling with you. And you stopped teaching her then the guards taught her."  
"How did you know?"  
"Mothers know everything" she laughed and went to do her duties. But the laugh was forced, she didn't feel like laughing and she didn't feel like doing anything queenly, all she wanted was her daughter, safe in her arms. By now the whole of Jewelina knew the princess was missing. "Your highness?" the captain approached. "The dock keeper has told us where the boat was headin'. Paris"  
"Thank you, captain you may take the day off"  
_Paris. Why would she go to the one place that reminded her of her marriage? King Louis will be notified, of his fiancé disappearance. He must keep an eye out for the girl, but of course she's smart, she'll make her way in Paris. I just hope she doesn't meet those female musketeers or there will be trouble._ The queen thought as she wrote the letter to the king of france._  
_


	2. Corrine Loses her First Fight

_**A/N: Ok second chapter, please it needs a title, any suggestions, comment or PM.**_

A sandy blonde woman roamed the streets, searching for someone. Her once long black dress was now ragged and splattered with mud. Her waist length hair was tangled, her blue and green eyes were tired and anxious as she franticly ran throw the town, she had to get into the castle, but the royal musketeers who guarded the gate would never let her near the king when she looked like some street rat. She wondered further into town….

"Corrine, aren't you supposed to be guarding the king this afternoon, you know in the balloon" Aramina asked the blonde.  
"We were, but he received a mysterious letter this morning. He looked heart broken and worried as he read it. He apologised and told me, we couldn't fly today" the musketeer signed sadly. "But on the bright side, I get to patrol the town with my friends" she smiled softly.  
"Wait, Wait. I think I see someone, over there" Renee pointed in the direction of the blonde haired girl. "She looks like she's been in a spot of trouble"  
"You can say that again, look at that dress. I would never be seen in public like that "Viveca criticized.  
"Vivi she probably can't afford food let alone clothes" Renee scolded.  
"Sorry" she whispered.

The girl musketeers rode over to the runaway. She looked up in surprise, and then smiled. These were the people she had been looking for. She let out a sign of relief and then turned her attention to the blonde woman of the group.  
"Hi are you lost? My name's Aramina" she smiled kindly at the other blonde. "And this is Renee, Viveca and Corinne" she introduced them one by one.  
"Nice to meet you, my name's…" she thought for a moment 'if she told them her real name, she could be spent back to Jewelina. What about my nickname? They wouldn't know that!' "My name is, Sara."  
"Are you lost Sara, by your accent and the fluentness of your voice, im guessing you're not from around here? I don't think you're even French." Renee acknowledged.  
"Im not lost, im actually here to be a musketeer, but while making my way to Paris I got into some trouble, as you can tell by my attire" Sara let out a small laugh.

The unusually quiet Corinne dismounted her horse and walked up to the new girl. "You want to be a musketeer? You better show that you worthy" the pink dressed musketeer smirked. "Being a musketeer is more than protecting the king is requires-"  
"Dedication and courage" the other blonde finished. The musketeers stood there open mouthed. "How did you know that" Vivi questioned.  
"It's the same motto the soldiers use in my country."  
"Is your father, a soldier or something?" Aramina raised an eyebrow.  
"Something like that, he orders the troops, into battle" Sara relied. Corinne offered Sara to ride with her to the castle, where Sara will show herself, if she is capable of protecting the country. Together the girls slowly trotted to the gates.

"Your highness. What do you mean you want your fiancée found? Last month, you were arguing with the council that you didn't want to marry your child hood friend. And as soon as you got that message from Queen Christina, you changed your mind" the advisor said confused.

"That's because a month ago, Princess Seraphina was still safe in Jewelina. I believe she ran away because she didn't want to marry me, nor do I want to marry her…I love another." The king muttered rereading the letter from Jewlina's royal family. "But I don't understand why, she would come to the one place, which would seal her future. I hope she's safe, I love her I want her home, wrapped safely in my arms"

"Here, we have a maid's dress you can wear." Viveca step handing the new girl a yellow maids dress like the ones all the female musketeers wore. "It's yellow, such a horrid colour"  
Sara quickly changed in to her new clothes, and plated her sandy waist hair. "How do I look?" Sara asked, spinning around to show Viveca the whole view.  
"I stand corrected, yellow is so your colour." Viveca clapped with joy. Finally a girl who wouldn't complain about her fashion advice or tactics

The Musketeers and Sara were standing in the training room. Not the one in the hidden passageways.  
"Okay, Sara, let's see if you are capable of protecting the royal family. You will go against me…catch" the musketeer in pink threw her a silver sword. The sword went over head, the girl dressed in yellow back flipped and caught the sword inches above her head.  
"I've only, ever seen Corinne do that" the red head muttered to the brunette and dark haired musketeers.  
"Corinne defiantly has completion" Renee muttered back.  
"You have to admit she has style." Viveca admired.

"Okay-that was a great catch, but how good are you against a trained swordsmen, like me" the blonde smirked, still in her musketeer dress.  
"As I said before, I knew the royal guards and along with the princess, they told me how to fight with any weapon" the other blonde boasted.  
"We'll see about that-"the pink dressed musketeer was interrupted by a swing of Sara's sword. She quickly stopped the blade, with her own sword, before it pierced her skirt. The two blonde's battled it out for about ten minutes neither backing down to the other. Finally it was Sara who sent Corinne's sword flying out of her hand, and as fast as lightning Sara had her own sword and Corinne's in her out stretched hands.

"How….What….How" Corinne asked baffled. "I have never lost….that impossible"  
"As I told you, the royal guards taught me, how to fight. And if I can disarm the captain, I can usually disarm anyone else. But to be honest I nearly lost you there, you are way better than the royal guards-" she paused for a moment and continued"- and that's scares me."  
"Corinne, you have not introduced me to your new friend" the Captain teased as he walked out of the shadows.  
"Monsieur Treville, this is Sara… Huh what's your last name? Doesn't matter. She wants to be a musketeer-"Aramina said excitedly.  
"- And she just took down our best musketeer. I believe we have found another female musketeer." Treville announced. "Of course the king will be to be informed; all we need is his permission," Treville planned in his head, and returned back into the shadow, looking for the king.

_If the king sees me, he'll call King Stewart and Queen Christina, and my cover will be blown. I'll be imprisoned, with no freedom, and I'll never see him again…._ Sara thought as the other girls celebrated on her winning.


	3. A New Musketeer in Town

_Oh, Seraphina where are you? It's not like you, to run away from your fears. Maybe I should get Corinne and her friends to look for her, but then they would be suspicious. No! No-one else apart from my advisor needs to know about my fiancée. _The king was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he did not hear the captain of the musketeers entering his study.  
"Your majesty, I require your permission to allow another female to become a musketeer. She actually mastered Corinne-I know she won to Corinne so I believe she is highly qualified, I mean she vested Corinne that's defiantly something"  
"That's sounds great, Treville you go and do that." The king gestured a hand, not really paying attention.  
"Then I will go and give her the musketeer's sword and uniform, yes?"  
"I highly doubt that Viveca would allow you, to give the new musketeer the men's uniform, you do realise that she will make one, like the other female uniforms"  
"So, shall I inform the girl she has your blessing to become a musketeer and protect you."  
"Yes, go on"

_Something is defiantly wrong with the king I haven't seen him this heartbroken since, his parents died and…when Corinne was close to death. But Corinne's fine now, so it must be something else, but what? _Treville thought as he left the room.  
He found the group of friends in the training room where he had left them. The girls were chatting happily. He coughed to get their attention. "Sara, I am proud to announce that you are now a musketeer." Then he turned to Viveca "Can you make her a musketeer outfit, like your own"  
"Well of course, it will be ready by tomorrow." The brunette promised.

That night Vivi spent the whole night, designing and creating the perfect musketeer uniform for Sara. When Sara saw it, she loved it. **(See the design on my devianart page)** It was yellow with long sleeves, and at the end of the sleeves, puffy orange silk frilled out. The bodest was covered with sequins and light yellow swirls. Around the edges of the bodest, the same orange silk frilled out. The skirt had a swirly pattern, the skirt also feel to her knees. And matching boots.  
"Thank you, Viveca, I love it." As she thanked her new fashion friend she pulled out her sword from between her ruffles.  
"Sara, your protecting the king today." Corinne said as she read out their jobs for today.  
_What! I can't, if he recognizes me, there is no IF he will recognize, and he will call the king and queen of Jewelina.  
_"Oh, sorry I read it wrong, you will be training against the male musketeers. I hope you beat them."  
_Oh thank the heavens; I don't have to see Louis._

_-Musketeers-_

"Alright, men I have seen you fight. And to be quite Honest it was dreadful" Sara said pacing in front of the male musketeers whom stood in a straight line.  
"Oh…so little Miss British is telling us how to fight. What do you know? You're just a girl from a rich family" A young red head with blue eyes mocked. The rest of the musketeers signed sadly. Some slapped their foreheads in frustration others muttered_ "He must be new. He will regret saying that. Oh that poor, poor man." _A man next to the read head told him "Mate, the last time one of use musketeers said that to a female musketeer, she put him in a hospital dead. And she was a blonde, but not this blonde."  
"Please step forward" the blonde ordered and the man did. "What is your name?" she asked sweetly.  
"Jean-Paul. Jean-Paul Roberts "  
"Well Jean-Paul, for your information, I'm Jewelinam. Not British. But I can see how you may think that, the accents are very similar. The royal guards trained me." She said innocently but also matter of factly. And she suddenly had him pinned on the ground her sword inches away from piercing his neck. "Now what were you saying about me being a sweet and harmless women" she whispered into his ear.

The other Male musketeers scared in silence, waiting for Sara to commence her lesson.  
"Do you understand? You should know that women aren't vulnerable as there are four fantastic and courageous females who are musketeers just like yourself. So what do you have to say for yourself?"  
"I'm sorry, Miss Sara"  
"Your forgiven." She patted his arm then streamed "Get back in line"  
"I will now continue where we left of-"

_-Musketeers-_

Throughout this mortifying training session, the king had been watching. Seeing a female pin down a strong male in sudden a two minutes was a sight to see. He smiled a little remembering Corinne had done the same thing, but less lady like. However Corrine was not the first to pin down a male inside these castle walls. Oh, no, it was actually Princess Seraphina.  
_"Louis give me back my tiara." The young blonde princess demanded  
"And if I don't" the eight year old prince asked, still as mischievous as ever.  
"This" and soon the prince was being pinned down by the 6 year old princess. She graded her tiara and walked away. Louis chased after her…  
_"Did she say Jewelinam? No. But… She knows where the princess is?"

_-Musketeers-_

"Sara, some of the musketeers were telling us you pinned down one of them. However we want to know what Jewelina is."Renee said that night.  
"Well it's a country, of the coast of England. It produces all of the world's jewels and only the royal families and some other people know about us."  
"Okay….."

**A/N:So just a back story vision from when Louis and Seraphina were kids. Hint. There will be a villian, but it will be unexcepted**


	4. The Brunette Killer

**A/N: I'm really enjoying writing this story, however I think there'll only be like 10-12 chapters is this long enough for this type of story? I don't know nor Care.**

_Flashback_

"_Please be rational, it is impossible to murder him in such a crowded place, he has all those musketeers, who will help to protect him" The blonde pleaded with her boss.  
"Sara you know as well as I that, they won't pay attention to two dump blondes. No… Sara you need to cover for me, then when they have realised my disappearance, run. Run to France and you know the rest. They won't be able to protect him. You will go undercover stay out of sight until the king is endanger than strike .Understood? Make sure it looks like an accident, than they can't relate his death to you."  
"Understood he won't get away this time. I promise"  
"Now….."_

"Sara? Sara, Yow Blondie" Renee snapped her fingers to break the girl dressed in yellow out of her day dream.  
"Sorry Renee, I was remembering something from the past" the blonde apologised.  
"No need to apologise but we need to be in top shape for our, observation," Aramina smiled kindly.  
"Wait, what observation?"  
"Once in a while Monsieur Treville rates us on accuracy and intellect. It's just a mean of seeing whose still got what it takes to be musketeers" Vivi exclaimed quickly stitching up the rip in Sara's dress.

Every single musketeer were in the training grounds, some chattered, but most trained. The Aramina and Viveca were chatting about who was the cutest Musketeer, whilst Renee headed to the bow and arrow area where she would train.  
Corinne and Sara were the two awkward blondes that didn't know what to do.  
"Sooooo….." Corinne began  
"Sooo…."Sara repeated. "Do you want to take a walk along the castle gardens?  
"Sure"

_-Musketeers-_

The two blondes were sitting beneath an oak tree in the royal gardens.  
"So what is the king like? You should know, you are his personal guard"  
"Me. You should know him better" Corrine laughed pulling at a strand of glass.  
"Why? What would I know?" she said panicky. _Omg she's knows, I'm in so much trouble.  
_"Well, I just thought that since you knew the royal guards, which could suggest that you visited the king with your father"  
"Actually, I have never met the king personally." _She doesn't know, I going to kill a man and she doesn't know.  
_"I don't know he's handsome, brave and intelligent, I don't know…I guess he's the perfect king" the pink dressed musketeer jumped to her feet and helped the other up.  
_Maybe we have more in common then we realised. _Sara thought as they made their way to the training grounds.

_-Musketeers-_

"So what do you think about this 'Sara' character?" Renee asked the red head and brunette whilst Corinne and Sara spoke beneath the tree.  
"I don't know. She seems to Lady like to be a fighter, she acts ladylike, however when she needs to she attacks and succeeds." Vivi replied.  
"Yeah, but don't ya think it's weird that she doesn't talk about her home or family freely unless she is asked questions about the topic" Renee confirmed. She waited for a moment then added "I don't trust her, she seems too perfect, too kind."  
"Renee you said that about Corinne and you were proven wrong" Aramina interrupted.

"But think about Aramina, when she received that letter this morning, she looked worried but also had a dangerous flash in her eyes."

_Flashback _

_Sara enters holding a letter and is currently reading it._

_Dear Gem(her undercover name)  
He is here. You know what to do, if you don't strike first, than he will and he will…well you know.  
I cannot say anything else in case this letter is compromised. Don't worry, you are ready for this. You are ready, it's okay. I can't give you much of a profile. But sources say he has brown eyes and hair.  
Good luck  
P.S.P_

"_Who's that from, is it a love note" Aramina teased  
"Erm, nothing, nothing. Just some stupid letter. Nothing important" Sara said defensively, and threw the letter into the fire. Nothing left but the dark ashes.  
Sara than leaves the room.  
"Why was she so defensive, what's so important about that letter." In the rush to dispose of the evidence, she left one important thing, the envelope.  
"What's this?" Aramina asked herself, the seal at the back of the letter was the crest of ocean crown, an assassinating group. "Why would she have this? Unless oh my…She works for them"  
End of flashback_

"Your right, this morning she got a letter from the Ocean crown," Aramina gasped "She's here to kill someone but who?" she sadly shook her head "Why would Sara do this, her dad's a royal guard, she's a maid to a princess"  
"She's been lying to us, from now on we proceed with caution, she is dangerous"

_-Musketeers-_

"Right musketeers, today's observation will be different because King Louis and Lord Hopkins will also be watching. Good luck" The captain explained.  
Lord Hopkins was a tall, strong built man, he was in his mid-twenties. He had hazel-brown eyes with lanky chocolate hair.  
"Right Musketeers you may begin" the lord ordered.  
The group of men walked around and observed the musketeers training. When it was Sara's and Aramina's turn, Lord Hopkins muttered under his breath "Girls were never meant to be fighters"  
"Aramina, where's your partner" the king asked gazing at the other musketeers, searching for the new girl.  
"She was here a second ago"  
"You mean the blonde, I think her name was Sara, she said she needed to do something right quick" Treville acknolgded.

_-Musketeers-_

_Finally, I have found you. You will soon be mine, Goodbye my Sir. _Sara was staring at the king from behind the bushes. _You will not escape me again, brunette. If only I didn't have to run away from you to conceal my identity._

**A/N: Is Sara going to kill the king, and why? Is this why she runs and hides when Louis is near. Are the girls judging her too quickly. And who Is P.S.P. **

**I can't wait for the next chapter, Louis is nearly killed by an arrow, and before you ask Sara isn't the one who shot it. I think in chapter 6, they will meet and everything will be revealed. Two more Chapters till Sara and Louis meet. I love there Ship name: Loira Or Saise.**


	5. The King Knows

"Sara what happened back there? You were supposed to duel with me; I looked like an idea standing there all by myself." Aramina lectured at the end of the observation.  
"I know, I'm sorry Aramina, but I felt really sick, I think it was nerves, trust me it wasn't my intension" the blonde said, returning the fans and ribbons to their rightful place.  
"I know how that feels. My first observation I puked on Treville, not my best day but a fun day no-the less" the red head patted the blonde's shoulder in a mothering fashion

_-Musketeers-_

"Oh Seraphina, where are you?" the king muttered as he searched through the list of names, whom had entered the country in the last two months. He had narrowed it down to females under the age of 24, but so far, nothing.  
"Sir, here are the names of the newcomers, you requested" Treville handed the king the wanted documents. "But I don't see why, no-body knew has entered the country, who pose a threat."  
"Don't worry Monsieur Treville; it's just a precaution I'm taking"  
"To me it looks like you're looking for someone, maybe I could be of assistance." The captain volunteered.  
"No. No. I'm fine really. Don't worry about me"  
"But it's my job to worry"  
"Good bye, Treville"

_Why did I lie to him? He could help, I can't talk to Corinne about this, and she would be Suspicious. And if that's not bad enough, I've been having death threats, and there's nothing I can do. Because if I tell the musketeer's I'll be putting my country at risk.  
_The king flipped over one of the paper's that the captain had given to him.  
He scanned over it not really paying attention. This is what it said:

_**Musketeer Information:**_

_Sara (?) Unknown last name  
Age: 19  
Description: Blonde waist length hair. Can be noticed by her __Blue__ and __Green__ eyes. Pale skin. An estimated height of 5'9.  
Weapon of choice: Sword. But can also use bow an' arrow, Fans and ribbons.  
Country of origin: (?) Jewelina _

"Jewelina. This Musketeer is from Jewelina. How could I have missed this" then he went in search of Treville.

_-Musketeers-_

The king was reading the report, that Treville gave him, over and over again, checking he didn't miss anything. However in the process of doing so the king didn't notice the _five _female Musketeers coming towards him.  
"Good evening your Highness" Sara greeted with a smile  
"Evening" he gestured a hand not paying attention to who said what.  
Suddenly there was a loud crash, an arrow shot through the air as fast as lightening.  
_Noooooooo! _Sara thought _that's not the plan. It's now or never. _She jumped into action. _  
_"Noooooooo! Your highness! watch out" the blonde quickly pushed the king out of the way. The Arrow narrowly missing hitting either of them by an inch.  
"What the-" the king was pushed on to his back, papers flying everywhere, and his saviour, Sara, landed on top of him.  
"Louis? Louis? Are you okay" the pink dressed musketeer frantically helped the duo up"  
"Yeah I'm fine" he relied but his gaze was not upon Corinne but on Sara, an angry but also grateful look washed over his face.  
"You?" he pointed to Sara "What's your name? Your Sara the new girl"  
"Yes, your highness"  
"Corinne, Aramina, Renee, Viveca could you leave I and alone for a moment"  
Corinne tried to interrupt "CORINNE THAT'S AN ORDER NOT A SUGGESTION. NOW GO!" Louis shouted. Corinne's face was white with shock; however she followed his order and left along with her friend. Leaving Louis and Sara alone.

"What the heck, Sara. What are you doing here?"  
"I…I…I can't tell you."  
"Is it because of the wedding?" the king asked the girl embracing her in hug.  
"Yes, but also-"and continued to explain herself, taking her sword from between her ruffles and hiding it behind her back.

_-Musketeers-  
_"Why did the king stream at us like that, he never shouts?" Aramina cried.  
"To be honest, the look on his face when he saw Sara, knew. King Louis knows that girl, but we don't know how." Viveca pointed out. "Her reaction, it was almost like she knew that an arrow was going to hit the king"  
"What do you mean by that" Corrine asked, she had grown close to Sara, she was like a sister.  
"I mean it was almost as though she planned it" Viveca answered.  
"Remember, she said she could attack with any weapon, maybe she shot the arrow, to get close to the king." Renee convinced herself.  
"But why?"  
"To attack the king." Aramina finally said.  
"We must warn him" Viveca encourage and the four musketeers went in search of the assassin and the king.

**A/N: Oh no the girls are on to Sara **** Anyhow; Louis knows who Sara really is, so now he wants answers. But what will happen when the musketeers attack Sara in front of the king.  
They will be too late, Sara will have killed him. *Evil laugh*  
Also I just want to thank IcyFairy once again for the title.  
See ya next time.**


	6. Blonde Tries to Kill The King

"Where can they be? They were just here" Corrine asked herself. The king and his 'assassin' had disappeared.  
"Follow me! "Renee gestured to Louis's study.  
"Shhh"Aramina placed a finger to her lips. "Listen."  
"Sara, you need to tell them. Don't you understand, I've been looking for you for weeks, and now you turn up out of the blue? I want answers and I want them now. You've lied to everyone, who trusted you, believed in you." Louis voice was muffled but the team of female musketeers could still make out what they were saying.  
"What! He knows his murderer yet he speaks to her like a friend" Aramina was hushed frantically by the others. "Sorry"

"I know! Alright. I don't need the greatest king this country ever had, on my back. You know I can look after myself, and I don't need a science nerd protecting me" Sara's voice drowned out Aramina's.

"I thought Corrine was the only one to talk to the king that way" Viveca murmured.  
"As did I-" Corrine started but was interrupted with a cry from both Sara and Louis. Corrine ran into the room with her sword drawn, the friends followed. Louis was against the wall; Sara had a sword against his neck. "Sara, it's okay" Louis whispered.  
"Sara drop your sword and back away from the king." Corrine commanded.

"Corrine it's not what it looks like" Sara said backing away from Louis, her eyes full of fear and remorse.  
"Really because it looked like you were about to kill our king. There is no point in fighting Sara it four against one" Renee interjected.  
"Sara, please, they will attack if you don't explain" the king pleaded.  
"Louis if I did that, you know, it would do worse than good"  
"How dare you use the king's name" Corrine pointed her sword at Sara.

"I…I…wasn't attacking the king-"  
"We saw you" Aramina interrupted.  
"Oh for goodness sake if you won't believe Se-Sara, you will believe me when I tell you, she was protecting me."  
"How is having a sword near your neck protect you?" Renee asked curious as to why the king was defending this girl.

"She did that because, someone wants me dead, Sara was ordered to kill the man who wanted to kill me. She pointed the sword at my neck, because it would look like she was attacking me, it was away to draw him out"  
"Why didn't you tell me about this" Corinne asked. Hurt.  
"I couldn't because…because"  
"I told him, well Ocean crown told him not too. I'm sorry Corrine, but the suspect is from my country."

_-Musketeers-_

"Sara, I think it's time you told your friends the truth" Louis encouraged.  
After the crazy attack in the study, Louis had suggested that Sara tell everything to her new friends. They were now sitting in a private seating room, usually used to chat to other royal families.  
"Everything? Even you know the fiancée" Sara repeated. At the word Fiancée Corrine scared at Louis and raised an eyebrow. Louis looked away into the fire.

"I am not who you think I am. My name isn't Sara. My real name is…-I am Princess Seraphina Elizabeth Gem. And I came here to protect the king, whom is actually my child hood friend and my fiancée. I came here because I wanted to escape the responsibility of marriage."  
"You're his fiancée?" Corinne repeated.

"Yes, But I don't want to marry him, god no, he's a brother to me, where as I already have a someone back home. I know Louis does not want to marry me either; we've had this arranged since we were kids. I would spend my summers here. At 15, when Louis's parent's died, it all stopped."  
"Your higness, the King and Queen of Jewelina. They want to see you, about their daughter." A servant rushed in.  
"Sara, what do you want me to do?" the King asked the Princess.  
"Tell them the truth. I'm tired of running"  
"Okay then."

_-Musketeers-_

"Louis. Have you found her." The queen embraced her Son in-law into a hug.  
"I have. Please don't be angry she came here to protect me."  
"We know, we found the Ocean crown letters that's why we came here." King Swewart said patting the young King on the arm. "We're not angry, i should have known that Sara wouldn't have agreed to the wedding." He then lowered his voice "I hope this doesn't offend you, but you see that blonde haired man with the green eyes and brown highlights?"  
"Yeah"  
"His name's Arthur Barnes. He has a huge crush on her" The king gave a cheeky grin.

"Sara, you can come out there not angry" the king said behind his shoulder.  
The young princess slowly walked out from the royal sitting room. Her eyes lite up, when she saw Arthur, she also had a crush on him,. after he had saved her when a man tried to shot her. The same man who is out to kill King Louis.  
Seraphina ran to her mum, and wrapped her arms around her.  
"I'm so sorry, Mum, I've missed you so much" the princess cried, tears running down her delicate cheeks.  
"I't okay, darling, it's okay" Christina said, stroking her little girl's hair.

"Hello, King Louis and his beautiful wife to be, Princess Seraphina. And her parent's King Stewart and Queen Christina," Jean-Paul voice said from behind the happy reunion of royals. "And lets not forget Corinne D'Artagnan and Arthur Barnes, the two soldier's who aren't brave enough to tell their crushes the truth." Corrine and Arthur blushed and looked away.  
"Louis, I'm Sorry. I made an mistake I thought Lord Hopkins was the murderer, not Paul." Sara turned to face her future husband.  
"Why would you think that?" he asked, the girl whom he saw as a sister, was regretting her decision.  
"Because the letter from Ocean Crown told me the suspect was a brunette with brown eyes, Hopkins has those things. I'm so sorry."

"You silly little girl, Hopkins was an agent, sent to protect the king. I sent that letter, in order for you, to tie him up. You followed my plan perfectly."  
"I'm sorry Louis, I didn't know"...

**A/N: I bet you didn't except the good guy to be the good guy. Who knew Sara was actually Seraphina.  
Don't worry Hopkins tied up, not dead, well not yet.  
****For your information, I would never pair Louis with anyone else other than Corrine.  
Sara + Louis = Brother &amp; Sister Relationship.  
****And I love Sara and Arthur together. Sarthur. Artra.**


	7. Defend The Throne

**A/N/: It's not the end; I would never end a story on a cliffie like that,**

_Previously,  
__"Hello, King Louis and his beautiful wife to be, Princess Seraphina. And her parent's King Stewart and Queen Christina," Jean-Paul voice said from behind the happy reunion of royals. "And let's not forget Corinne D'Artagnan and Arthur Barnes, the two soldiers who aren't brave enough to tell their crushes the truth." Corrine and Arthur blushed and looked away.  
"Louis, I'm Sorry. I made a mistake I thought Lord Hopkins was the murderer, not Paul." Sara turned to face her future husband.  
"Why would you think that?" he asked, the girl whom he saw as a sister, was regretting her decision.  
"Because the letter from Ocean Crown told me the suspect was a brunette with brown eyes, Hopkins has those things. I'm so sorry."_

_"You silly little girl, Hopkins was an agent, sent to__protect____the king. I sent that letter, in order for you, to tie him up. You followed my plan perfectly."  
"I'm sorry Louis, I didn't know"..._

"Seraphina, what have you done," Arthur asked from where he stood beside Corrine.  
"She has put the King's life into my hands, that's what she's done" the red head cackled.  
"Sara?" Corrine took a step forward "Who is this man? Why does he want to kill Louis?" she asked softly.

"My name is Viktor Black, and your king's father, the idiot, destroyed my family, he sent me and my family to Italy because they planned to overthrow him, I was only 11"  
"Sir, why would you want to revenge your family for something, King Edward did?" Sara's father interrupted.  
"Because your majesty" he said mockingly "Why would I miss the opportunity to ruin Louis family like his family did to mine?"

"So let's get this straight, you want Louis dead, but then how would you become king" Corrine said.  
"Oh, you got it all wrong, yes I want him dead, but I don't care who will be the next king, however if I allowed Sara and Louis to marry my plan would be compromised." Viktor laughed evilly.  
"You wanted my son-in law dead, you put my little girl in danger, but there's something I don't understand, why attack Jewelina, and put my people in danger, if you wanted France." Christina stepped from behind her husband, confident.

"Are all royals so stupid" Viktor whispered to him "If the princess was dead or injured the king wouldn't be able to marry her, and the country would not have a King."  
"You did all this just to get rid of me and my Fiancée" Louis said, releasing Sara from his embrace. "You have issues"

_-Musketeers-_

"I've had enough of this, Men get them" Viktor shouted and suddenly men dressed as Louis's musketeers stood away from their posts, the other three female musketeers who had silently stood there listening jumped into action and blocked the direction of Louis. Arthur and Corinne got in to position in front of Stewart and Christina.  
"And don't bother calling for your musketeers, they tied up at the moment" Viktor added with a smirk.  
"Wait! What happened to Sara-I mean Princess Seraphina?" Viveca looked around. Her brown eyes locked on to a group of men who were dragging a struggling blonde in to the hidden passageways.  
Her mouth was gadded, all she could do was wait for an opportunity to fight back.

"Corinne, King Louis go after Sara we'll stay here and fight these idiots, you go save the princess" Arthur said whilst clashing swords, "I believe me and these fine ladies can take care of these ruffians"  
"Oh, Seraphina is so lucky, I want a guy like him. I like my men who are British and protective" Aramina swooned.  
"No offence Darling, but I'm Jewelinam, like the princess."  
"Sorry, Arthur, let's do this."

"Ready, Corrine, King Louis go now" Renee encouraged and gave them a clear path to the secret passage way. "Good luck, Louis you're gonna need this" and threw him a sword from the crest on the wall.  
"Thanks Renee, we'll be back soon"

_-Musketeers-_

_Do they really think I'm going to come along quietly, I don't so.  
_Using the man holding her arms as leverage, she kicked the man in front of her with her feet and then back flipped sending the man on to his back. She reached under her skirt in the ruffles, but her sword wasn't there. _I must have dropped it when these hooligans dragged me away. I have to act fast, more swordsmen will be coming, neither of these men have a sword.  
_Instead the princess reached behind her back and pressed her belt, tiny fans appeared, she then clicked a button which expanded the fans.

_These will have to do, this area is too small for either arrows or ribbons.  
_"You! Stop!" henchmen cried and drew a sword. The area they were in was too small to battle in, Sara turned round and ran down the corridor, "Ow, come back here"  
"you cannot talk to me like that I'm a princess" Seraphina cried over her shoulder, heading further in to the tunnels.

_Flashback.  
"Come on Louis, there's nothing to be afraid of" the 11 year old blonde princess laughed.  
"But what if our parents find out we've been in the dark catacombs?" a nervous 13 teenager prince asked.  
"Don't be silly, no-body knows about the catacombs, their forgotten, don't be a scardy cat."  
"Well not very one can be trained in the defending arts and beat up the stable boys."  
"Louis, you keep to ya books, and I'll keep ta the hooks and brooks"_

"_You don't need to fight Seraphina, you're a princess you have people to do it for you"  
"LOUIS!" the princess shouted, she was angry just because she was a girl, didn't mean she couldn't fight. "One day, Louis, there will be female musketeers and you will be thanking them for saving your life. I don't want to be a helpless girl"  
"Yeah, the day girls are musketeers, is the day men fly"  
End of flash back_

_See Louis, you said girls couldn't fight, yet you have four musketeers who are girls on the team, and you're in live with one of them._ A small smile washed over her face at the thought of her best friend being proven wrong. And moved along the passageways.

_-Musketeers-  
_"Louis? Why didn't you tell me about Sara, about her being her fiancée, about everything?" Corrine questioned.  
"I didn't know how you would take it, Corrine, I do love Seraphina yes, but not the way you think I do. I don't love Seraphina because she's my loving sister, I love her that way." The king answered.  
"You know me and Sara had a conversation about you,"  
"Yeah"  
"Yeah she said you told her when you were young, that you believed females couldn't be musketeers."  
"But…you didn't know Sara was a princess," the king looked into Corrine's icy blue eyes.  
"No, but at the time we thought her dad was a captain so… yeah she said she shouted at you and that you **reiterated** by saying and I quote 'the day girls are musketeers, is the day men fly_'"_

"It's true, I hurt her, but she was way smarter than I was at 11, she knew what the future held"  
"I'm slightly pleased that a girl put you in your place, before I did, I wonder when Sara didn't put you in your place, and your head just blew up like a balloon because of your ego"  
"I don't have an ego"  
"you believe that pretty boy."

"Come on we need to find Sara"  
"Corrine Sara is a lot like you" the king said placing a hand on her cheek "she can handle herself, she's smart and stubborn and very, very hot headed when angered."  
"But if she's hurt or… you know, for goodness sake Louis she's a princess, this should have never happened to her" Corrine argued.  
"It doesn't matter if she is royalty or not, she was determined to do what she wanted, and her parents held some residents but agreed because they believed a queen should be able to protect." He said and then turned towards the other side of the tunnel.  
"Let's go and find Sara." Corrine approved

_-Musketeers-  
_"You have no-where to hide, blondie" the henchmen who had been chasing Sara had now caught up.  
"You really underestimate me don't you, I will never surrender to your boss" Sara commented.  
"Fine, the Boss doesn't care if you are given to him, dead or alive, to be honest you will be much more efficient if you are dead." The man said reaching for his sword. The man raced towards Sara, sword drawn, but Sara had her fans in place ready to strike.

The sword was inches from her face, using the fans she adverted the direction of the sword.  
"Try again" Sara smirked  
"I'll enjoy finishing you"  
The swordsmen tried again this time, he was closer to piercing the princess, but the fans diverted the sword, but it was pierced the process.  
"Well that's useless now" the princess muttered this time taking out her ribbons "This is going to be fun"  
"You can't fight five people at once" the evil man in uniform threatened. Suddenly four more men appeared out of no-where. "What are you gonna do now, princess?" "Attack" he ordered.  
_I can't do this all by myself. _The sword was inches away from the girls face but was blocked by a blonde with a brunette behind her.

"Need some help" the pink musketeer smiled.  
"What are you doing here" Sara asked as she caught the sword that Louis threw to her.  
"Well, we saw these mean men, attacking a young beautiful lady" Louis laughed  
"Watch it Louis, Corrine won't be able to save you if I get my hands on you" Sara threatened.  
"Corrine, did you hear what she just said, you're supposed to protect me"  
"You're on your own bubby you got what is coming to ya"

The catacombs were filled by the sound of clashing sword. Corrine and Sara the more experienced fighters fought against two men at a time whilst the young king handled just the one. It took about ten minutes of intense energy to defeat the five henchmen. As soon as they had won, the trio ran back into the throne room were, the King and Queen of Jewelina, Arthur and the other three musketeers were.

As the royals and Corrine arrived at the throne room, more and more henchmen were charging at the tired musketeers of Louis and personal body guard of Sara.  
"Arthur!" Sara cried running to her body guard who had been thrown on to his back, he now lay unconscious. Arthur had been defending the King and Queen who were now being attacked. Sara leaped in to defend them, sword drawn fighting away the villains from her parents. Viveca, Renee and Aramina were slowly losing energy. Corrine, Sara and Louis were the only fit enough people to win against their enemy

"Corrine how are we going to win this?" Louis stammered.  
"I don't know, we usually have Treville and the other musketeers to help, we've never faced an army this big without back up." Corrine reminded herself.

_We are not going to survive this  
_Sara thought as she ran away from the scene that played out in front of her, she didn't look back, the henchmen were distracted by Louis and Corrine, by now Viveca was unconscious.  
Aramina was losing energy and strength and she fell next to Arthur.  
Renee fought with very bit of strength she had left but that still wasn't enough and she too fell victim to blackness.  
Sara didn't look back she just ran down the halls looking  
_It has to be here somewhere…_

_Meanwhile in the throne room Corrine and Louis were defending the king and queen who was paralyzed with fear.  
"Where's Sara?" Corrine asked as she stabbed a man with a dagger in the leg. He streamed in pain.  
"_She… isn't here?"_ Louis answered with another question. why woul_d she run away, she's not the one to run away from a fight…

**A/N: Why did Sara run away from the fight?  
What will happen?  
All will be revealed soon.**


	8. Are You Ready for the Wedding

The only sound in the castle was the distant sound of clashing swords and the heavy beat of shoes hitting the newly waxed floor. The girl dressed in yellow raced against the clock she only had a few more minutes before the king and the blonde gave in to the tiredness and lay unconscious. Then no-body could protect her parents.

_Follow your heart; it always guides you in the right direction._ The voice of Louis's late mother filled Sara's head. Her heart was telling her to get back into the fight, however both her mind and heart knew it would be near impossible to defeat the army Viktor had built up. No she needed to find back up.

Part of her told her that Corrine and Louis would think she abandoned them. This was not the case. Sara had a plan. She was going to find the Musketeers. With only minutes to spare, her time was running out. _If I was a mad man where would I hide 50 or so men?  
The secret passage ways._

She ran like she never ran before. Her feet lead her to a dead end; her hands moved to the left and pushed down. The wall moved aside and Sara went through. There were so many different paths; any one of them could lead to the 'Big men'. Her foot scraped a rock giving away her position. _Dang it. If any of those idiots were down here, I just gave them my location. _

She listened intently for the patter of feet, but none came. Instead a muffled cry came from the left path. It sounded like Treville. She grabbed a torch and cautiously followed the muffled cry.  
Light from the fire cascaded on to the tied up men. Her eyes wondered over the faces of the captive, stopping at the dark eyes of…Lord Hopkins. He was not pleased to see the blonde princess.

With her free hand she lowered the muffle of Treville's gag. "Is the king safe?" was the first thing he said.  
Seraphina looked away, she had no excuse to tell him however telling the man who had been like a grandfather to her, that her fiancée and her parents were endanger. "He's with Corrine" she truthfully muttered. "But…"  
"But what? "The captain crossed his arms and stared deep into the blue and green eyes of the princess.  
"He and Corrine are the only one who is conscious and able to fight. My parents, they're safe."

Whilst Treville and Seraphina were reassuring each other that the kings and queen were safe. Danny, the first to be untied, had finally released the musketeers and Lord Hopkins. The lord marched up to the blonde his eyes flaming with anger. "You!" he spat his finger pointing at the young girl.  
"You-held me at sword point and tied me up, then this wacko brings me down here and…You young lady where trouble from the start, I told the king and Treville that girls weren't cut out to be solders, but nooo. I will have your head for this you-"the Lord was unable to continue because the captain had his arms pined behind his back.  
"Unhand me you idiot, you take orders from me, now release me you old fool"

"I will not have you speaking to the King's fiancée like that, I don't care who you are but no one and I mean no-one not even my boss, the king, is allowed to talk to princess Seraphina like that. Understood Monsieur Hopkins?" he handcuffed the brunette and was put into custody of Danny and Roger.

"Monsieur Hopkins you are charged with the verbal abuse of princess Seraphina you will be released when or if the king seems hit" and together minus Danny and Roger who would throw Hopkins in prison, ran out of the secret passage ways and along the corridors closing on the throne room. Sara was in front sword drawn.

They charged into the room Corrine signed in relief. Stewart and Christina smiled at their daughter, looking proud and grateful.  
"I told you Sara wouldn't leave us" Louis muttered to the girl beside him, who just shot daggers in his direction.

The musketeers choose an enemy and began clashing swords. There were more men who worked for Viktor than musketeers but of course the musketeers were more determined and experienced.

"Corrine I'm going after Viktor, this time it's personal, you told the henchmen whilst I deal with their boss. "The yellow dressed musketeer shouted over the sound of swords.  
"Don't worry we'll be 'em bust for ya."

Viktor retreated from the throne room the young blonde close at his heals. _You will not escape this time_. The man ran leapt on to the stairs that lead to the gallery. Once Seraphina had jumped up the stairs she flew after her target. He changed direction and stopped in the corridor leading to the royal quarters.

"Give up Princess, leave now and live. I won't hurt you or you kingdom of you leave and break off the engagement" he said calmly, his hand twitching at the sword on his belt.  
"This is my kingdom. I won't abandon it when I am needed most" her anger rising beneath the surface.  
"Too bad you would have been a good queen, but I guess we'll never know" he grabbed the weapon as did Sara, twisting his hand left hoping to break his arm so he would drop the sharp object.  
However using his other arm Viktor reached for his dagger and stabbed it into her stomach. She cried out in pain and shock, her arm releasing Viktor's as she clutched her stomach. Blood was staining the yellow fabric and covering the hand holding the wound in blood.  
"I did warn you princess, but you didn't listen."

_I'm so sorry Louis, Mother, Father and Arthur. Arthur I wish you knew how much you meant to me…_

_-Musketeers-_

"What happened!" Arthur woke up. He had come round. His emerald green eyes searched the battle that lay before him. He saw Corrine and the royal family but someone was missing. Seraphina. He jumped up, that was a mistake. Moving towards Louis he held his left side of his head. The musketeers had been fighting for some time. Most of the employees of Mr Black had been arrested and tied up. Some still resisted, still in good time they settled and were also cuffed.

"Where's Princess Seraphina?" the blonde asked the shorter blonde girl.  
"I forgot she…went after Viktor" she cried and without a single word Arthur ran out of that room and up the stairs faster than a cheetah. Louis, Stewart, Christina and the female musketeers ran after him.

As soon as Arthur saw his love on the floor in a pool of blood he lost it. He pinned the murderer on the ground his dagger pressed against the red heads throat.  
"Arthur?-don't-"the soft and gentle voice of the dying princess whispered.  
"Go on do it. Kill me. I have just killed the women you love, kill me in a blind rage, come on you know you want to the red head mocked.  
"Arthur please if you really –"the princess breathed in deeply, her breaths shallow.  
The soldier's expressions softened a little he stood up, stared the killer in the eye "I'm not like you you-I don't murder people in revenge."

Just then Louis and the group of royals and musketeers arrived. Christina let out a chocked cry. "My baby" she whispered, her husband's arms encircled her, moving her to face him. She cried into his chest. Arthur was sat beside the dying body. She was awake yes, but very weak. She tried to move but Arthur and Louis laid her down again.

Corrine and Renee had both decided to detain the monster who had attacked their friend. He had no chance of escaping. Viveca had called the doctor; Aramina was desperately trying to stop the bleeding by applying pressure.  
"Arthur? Louis?" princess Seraphina reached to cup her future husband's cheek.  
"We're here" Louis said holding the hand that was placed on her cheek.  
"I'm sorry" tears falling down her delicate cheeks "I should have waited; I love you both so much. You're the two most important men in my life." She slowly closed her eyes, her breathing swallow.

It was touch and go for a while. She had lost a lot of blood. The dagger had narrowly missed her vital organs. Sara was restfully sleeping in her bed, whilst everyone worried and/or blamed themselves.  
"If I had only gone with her" the blue eyed musketeer muttered as she stared at her hands.  
"You couldn't have known dear" the queen sat beside the young girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "She's as stubborn and brave as you are."  
"But if I had gone with her-"  
"You would have been stabbed. It was going to happen whether to Sara or someone else, there is no point blaming yourself for one's actions"

_-Musketeers-_

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked holding his fiancée's pale hand.  
"You've asked me that six times. Yes. Are you like this when Corrine is hurt?"  
"No!" he looked at the princess's face. She didn't believe him. "Yes!" she signed. Trying to lift the girl's spirits he told her what was happening in the castle. "The wedding is set. We should be married by the 27th of May at the latest. Viveca will be designing the dress and Corrine has agreed to be the maid of honour-"  
"And Arthur?"  
"He's my best man. If you wish he could still be your royal guard after the marriage."  
"I would like that, thanks Louis" she smiled then kissed his check. "I wish we didn't have to get married.  
"Me too, Sara, me too."

_-Musketeers-_

"You know the plan?" Aramina questioned her friends.  
"Yes, I have the dressed designed, but I'm not revealing anything til the big day. Let's just say the lovers are going to be surprised." Viveca boasted.  
"I think what Louis is doing, is the sweetest thing ever, giving up something like this so he can make his sister, Sara , happy"  
"We have lots to do, so let's begin. We've only got two weeks."

It was the engagement ball. Anyone who was anyone was there. Duchesses and Dukes. Lords and Ladies. The engaged couple were chatting to Lord Hopkins. He seemed to be apologising for his actions, Louis shook his hand and turned to his princess. They were smiling happily, although their eyes told a different story, they didn't want to be here or even be married. They were doing this for their kingdoms people.  
Seraphina had her long sandy hair in a beautiful bun that allowed curls of hair cascade down her back. A silver tiara upon her head. She was dressed in yellow it was a similar design to her musketeer dress which was hidden beneath.  
Aramina, Renee, Corinne and Viveca were also wearing the dressing from their first royal ball.

After a while Sara removed herself from the prissy rich girls who were complementing her on well everything. Sometime during the night Renee, Aramina and Viveca had gone over to her.  
"We're sorry we ever doubted you." Renee began.  
"But we thought you were out to get our king" Viveca said ashamed.  
"We shouldn't have judged you like that Princess Seraphina" Aramina finished.  
"I forgive you if I was the new girl and attacked the king I would be suspicious too. Please call me Seraphina or Sara, after all we are friends." she said kindly and grouped hugged.

"Are you ready for the wedding" Corrine asked her king.  
"No. I don't love her in that way. She feels the same way the whole things a nightmare."  
"Yes, but if this plan of yours works the two people who love each other will be together, and I think that's really sweet thing to do Louis , for your sister" her eyes sparkled, she quickly kissed the man's cheek, blushed and walked over to the buffet table.

**A/N: Next chapter is the wedding. I wasn't going to add Sara living till the next chapter but that seemed to mean. I also thought of killing her, but ****Haelan of Rushing River stopped me so you can thank/blame her. BTW the wedding isn't what you think it'll be.**

**I'm so happy people love Sara and Arthur till next time**

**Princess Geekelle**


	9. The King is my Brother

The castle was buzzing with excitement, a wedding of two best friends were taking place, everyone was happy apart from the bride and groom and two royal soldiers. Captain Timothy Barnes (the same captain from the first chapter) and his wife Juliet Barnes had arrived to protect the bride, after the tragic events that happened three months ago. The captain was a grey man, with light blonde streaks that still remained; he had dark blue eyes and a bushy grey beard. He was strong built.

Juliet went in search of her child, she knew that the wedding would crush her poor son; he had grown attached and even though he denied it, fell in love with the free spirited princess. After the death of Louis's parents, Stewart and Christina had become over protective, they feared that the princess was in danger; they decided to hire a personal body guard, who was close to her age so that she could have a friend.

_Captain Barnes had served the royal family for thirty years; his wife was the nanny to their only child, so their son who had just graduated from training was the perfect match. At 17 he was the youngest solider in the army, he was terribly nervous of becoming the guardian and protector of a kingdom's treasure. At 15 the princess was shy and closed off to the handsome stranger. He did not push Seraphina into trusting him, he kept his distance but close enough to jump in at a moment's notice._

_It was a dark stormy night in November, 6 months after the death of the king and queen of France, Sara 15, and Arthur 18. Sara had been sleeping peacefully in her bed. Of course it would be unheard of if Arthur slept in the same room as her; instead he slept on the other side of the door waiting for a sign of attack. The balconies glass windows was open, her sun shine yellow curtains fluttered in the cold night breeze._

_A figure dressed in black climbed up to the balcony, he quietly stepped across the room, moving closer and closer to the beautiful princess. Her long blonde hair was spread out across the pale blue pillows. He was inches away, his hands reaching out, and ready to take her away. The blonde was a light sleeper and could sense someone watching her; she opened her green and blue eyes. Fear and stock washed over her, she let out a terrified squeak but was cut off by a hand covering her mouth. He dragged her out of bed and pinned her arms behind her back. She knew she wasn't going to escape the man had the element of surprise and strength._

_Luckily for Seraphina Arthur was also a light sleeper, her tiny squeak woke him up and he rushed into the room his sword drawn his eyes darted around the room finally resting on the girl trapped in the cloaked man's arms. Arthur charged at the man, the cloaked man didn't stand a chance he had no weapon he thought all the guard were away. Arthur's sword stabbed the man's chest, his death was painless. The princess dropped to the floor she cried into her hands, it had been so scared, she had never seen a man being killed before._

_Arthur stepped closer kneeling in front of his mission. She didn't look at him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and sat next to her. She buried her head in to his chest her hair hiding her face, her tears stained his tunic she whispered a thank you. Their stayed in each other's embrace all night. She kissed his cheek. And from then on, Arthur and Sara were close and supportive of each other._

"Arthur, it's your mum, open the door"  
she entered dressed in a long purple dress her brown hair slightly greying. Her green eyes examining her son's suit. He was dressed in his ceremonial army suit. All his medals were shown of his left side of his chest. The suit was blue with red trimmings he also wore a matching hat with the royal family crest.  
"O my little boy is growing up; it feels like yesterday when you were chasing Princess Seraphina around the garden"  
"I didn't do that…"  
"Yes you did. What's wrong dear?" she stepped over to him, adjusting his collar.  
"I… my best friend am getting married, what could be wrong" the solider murmured.  
"Arthur, I know you, now tell me, please"  
"I know King Louis is a great man and everything but when they're together in a couple embrace they are uncomfortable and defensive like they don't want to be together"  
"They don't! They're doing it for their kingdoms, and by the way who made you wear this" she gestured to her son's attire "Isn't it a bit too much for a best man?"  
"I don't know ma, this crazy fashion chick told me to wear it, I didn't argue because-"  
"Because she's Sara's friend"  
"Yeah," a small smile lit up his face.

_-Musketeers-  
_"Princess Serap-I mean Sara you look wonderful, if I do say so myself" the brunette boasted as she curled the princess's hair.  
"Thank you" she smiled softly and looks at her reflection in the mirror, she was dressed in a full body skirt. Her bodice was covered in yellow crystals that formed a flower shape pattern across her waist. Her skirt had a pale yellow lace design that copied the flower pattern on the bodice. It was a sleeveless dress she wore gloves that went up to her elbow. She usually tied up her hair but today her wait long hair lay in curls. (Check the design out on my devianart page same name)

"You look beautiful" the red head bridesmaid reassured her. Like the rest of the bride's maids she was wearing a deep red dress that hid her weapon under her skirt.  
"It's supposed to be the highest day of my life, but I don't feel happy I feel empty" the blonde said placing her veil on her head and adjusting her Medieval Renaissance Headpiece with a ruby in the middle.

"You have cold feet, don't worry everything will be okay when you say your vowels" Renee patted her shoulder; she too was dressed in red.  
"I hope your right, I don't want to upset or anger anyone" the princess signed. She looked at the clock an hour til the ceremony.  
She turned to look at the maid of honour; Corrine's eyes sparkled with secrecy, in fact everyone she encountered had the same sparkle. _What are they hiding? _"What are you all smiling at?"  
The female musketeers replied all at once "Nothing"

_-Musketeers-  
30 minutes til my future. _The bride's maids were all whispering she didn't want to interrupt as they had been friends long before she arrived. There was a knock at the door. Viveca was the first to respond "if you're the groom go away" she shouted.  
"It's Arthur, can a have a moment with the princess? Please" Viveca looked at the princess asking permission, the young bride nodded and Viveca opened the oak door.  
The bride nervously walked over to her personal body guard. Corrine gestured the girl to leave. The two were alone. They were inches apart; blood was rushing to the girls face.

"Congratulations, Princess, I do believe the king is a great choice for you" he had no emotion in his voice.  
"Arthur, please, drop the formality, it's just me, the same girl who used to beat you at sword play" she laughed sweetly  
"I let you win. I'm sorry Sara, I just can't say goodbye, I don't know if I'll still be your guard or return to Jewelina"  
"Stay with me, Louis says you can be with me for as long as you want"  
"Then I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I wouldn't trust anyone else to protect my…friend." He pulled out a small blue velvet box "I don't know why I'm giving you this but the king persuaded me" he opened the box to reveal a heart shaped topaz ring "It was my grandmother's she told me to give it to the girl who meant the most to me… and well you're the best thing in my life"

"It's beautiful, but I can't take this, you should give it to your future wife" she began to put the ring back in the box but the blonde male stopped her and said "Trust me, they'll never be another girl like you" he placed the ring on her right hand finger. "Have you noticed that everyone is being secretive even the king and queen?" he asked the blonde, he was desperately trying to look away from the young and perfect face of the women in front of her.  
"Yeah, but they are usually like that" she waved in off.

They were so close now, they could smell each other's breath, the princess closed her eyes, leaned in…then the door creaked open, Arthur and Seraphina jumped away from each other looking embarrassed. It was Aramina who had come in to retrieve her bouquet.  
She skipped around dreamily singing; Arthur and Sara sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G she stopped suddenly and looked into the pleading eyes of the couple and then said "I won't tell anyone, don't worry"  
"I have to go" Arthur went to join the groom.

_-Musketeers-_

"Are you ready, Seraphina?" her father asked, linking his arm in hers,  
"Yes," in her left hand she help a bouquet of yellow roses.  
They marched down the aisle to the sound of the bride's march.  
She could see Louis dressed in a simple tunic, _that's too simple for a wedding what's going on._

The priest voice echoed through the hall "Do you King Louis take Princess Seraphina Elizabeth Jewel to be you lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I…I…Don't" he said smiling he looked into the hurt princess's face and added "Have you not wondered why everyone is being secretive, why I'm dressed to plainly for a groom, why Arthur is dressed to fancy for best man? We've been planning this for a while, everyone agreed to it.  
Your parents gave their blessing and so did the court. Look at the guest none of them apart from the guards are French. The ring he gave you, even though he didn't know was an engagement ring. The wedding is for you. Not me. I was never going to go through with this. You love Arthur and he loves you. This wedding was planned for the two of you"

"You did this for me? Thank you-brother"  
"Well get up there Arthur you got a wedding to go to" Corrine encouraged.  
"I- only if you tell the man you love the truth."  
"Deal" she said non to willingly.

"Hi" the princess said softly  
"Hi"  
"Don't be nervous, just tell me do you love me?"  
"I love you more than anything in this world, you don't know how long I've waited to tell you how I feel, I thought when you were to be married that I didn't have a chance-"  
she interrupted him with a finger to his lips "I have loved you since the day you saved me, all though years ago, it feels like a dream marrying the man I love. My friend. My guardian."

The pair exchanged their vows, neither looking away from their lover's face. When it came to the kiss, it was a strange moment, neither knew what to do, Arthur was trying to be the gentleman, however the princess was growing impatient. Finally it was Sara who kissed first, it was passionate, and her arms locking over his neck, his hands holding her body closer to his, her eyes fluttered shut. She had been waiting a long time for this. The crowd clapped and they broke apart, a newly married and awkward couple.

"Thank you, Louis I owe you everything you have made me the happiest wife in the world, this was the perfect wedding gift." It was the reception and the new married couple were greeting and thanking their guests, they never left each other's side.  
"You're welcome, Sara, I hated keeping the secret, but it was worth it."  
The King and princess left the reception instead walking to the balcony that shone in the moonlight.

"Louis, you should tell Corinne how you feel," the blonde persuaded the brunette  
"I don't have feelings for Corrine she's my guard nothing else"  
"Well Arthur was my guard look what that lead to, I see the way you look at her, she deserves to know and you deserve to be happy with her"  
"Not yet…She doesn't need to know"

In the ball room Arthur and Corrine were having the same conversation,  
"We made a deal you have to tell him"  
"No I don't" her face red in anger  
"Is it because he's of royal blood and you're not, if that's the case you don't need to worry Sara loves me for who I am and Louis loves you for you"  
"I do love him, but I'll be nothing more than a servant girl, living in the shadow of a great king."  
"He doesn't see you like that, here come with me" he grabbed the blonde's hand and guided her to the balcony.

Sara and her husband forced the two together. "I love you" Corrine blurted out. Louis did not answer, instead his hand traced her lips and cheek, they looked into each other's face and in a second Louis's lips were crushed against the musketeer's. Arthur gave his wife a winning smile and they too shared a passionate embrace

Beautiful colours flashed in the dark sky. The king and the musketeer kissed under the fireworks, as did the Princess and the knight.  
Silently the female musketeers watched them giggling, they would be teasing Corrine in the morning.

**A/N: So here's the wedding and I added a cute Clouis moment there too for the fans. Time for answers:**

**KeelyKelly: was this up to your standards, you didn't except Louis to come up with all this, he can be so romantic when he needs to be.**

**Haelan of Rushing River: They not married are they; nope I wanted Sara to have Arthur's kids I'VE SAID TO MUCH.**

**I won't update til there's more reviews so the more reviews the less time it takes to update. Also this was the longest chapter i have ever written. :)**


	10. Epilogue

**So, this is the last chapter in this story, I know I'll cry to, ignore that you don't need to cry well not yet, I'm planning on a sequel, so please tell if I should continue with 'The Musketeer and Princess Seraphina' series.**

**So this is one year after the events of the wedding.**

**Without further ado:**

Sara awoke to the sound of her child's crying, her husband was sleeping peacefully beside her in bed, he was exhausted after organising the army.

It was a warm summer's night the moon was full, its silver light shining upon her son. Beside him was his sister, a brunette with big green eyes. She looked like Juliet; my son however looked just like Arthur with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a brown streak in his fringe whilst my daughter had a blonde streak. Amelia's, her daughter, cry brought her back to reality. She picked the twins up lowering her night dress, to breast feed them. Her brother George was happily content after his milk; she lowered her treasure in to their basket. She stepped back and felt the pressing of a dagger at the small of her back.

He whispered to her, his hand clutching her neck, she could feel the heat of his breath on her skin. It prickled under the contact. "Hello princess" he murmured. Sara was paralyzed in fear, not for her life but for her children's. "Remember my word's I will be back to take you away from here."  
"Why not now?" she tried to keep her voice levelled.  
"They" he gestured to the babies "need you; I will be back when they are grown. Do not forget, my love" her hands were resisted she could not do anything. He gently placed kisses along her neck and the outside of her cheek; he was gone a moment later.

She stood there, shivering at the cold breeze that swept through the room. _What does that creep want with me?_ She placed a hand on her neck; she could still feel the creep's lips against her pale skin. Arthur crept into the room; he had awoken to an empty bed and assumed his wife was in the nursery. He was correct. He walked up behind her and hugged her waists softly, his chin on top of her head. The gesture made the young mother jump. When she saw Arthur's concerned green ords she relaxed. Then returned to her previous pose. The prince planted a loving kiss on his loves forehead and smiled. _How had he been so lucky as to marry the princess?_

"What's wrong" he asked  
"Nothing, I was just dreaming" she lied, she did not want her friend to be worried about this intruder who promised would return. "I was thinking of Louis and Corrine, of their engagement." It was true Louis and Corrine would be married in only a few weeks' time, Sara, Arthur and the children would be attending. The newly engaged couple had been delighted at the news of the musketeer's pregnancy. Louis and Corrine had accepted the honour of being the god parents.

Sara wished she could speak to her friend; Corrine was the only one who understood the burden of being a warrior and wife. Arthur and Louis were supportive but they didn't understand like Corrine did.

And right now Seraphina needed her help with this problem.  
She would have to wait till the wedding to confine to her musketeer friends.

Instead she decided to write a letter, it would be some time before she saw the other blonde besides she needed the answers now.

_Corrine,  
I am in need of your valuable help. Please do not confine with Louis he will only worry.  
I can only trust you and my other friends; Renee, Aramina and Viveca.  
A few nights ago, a man was in the children's nursery, he pinned my arms behind my back, kissed my neck and promised to return. I do not want Arthur to worry so he does not know of the events that took place. I await your reply.  
Your faithful friend,  
Seraphina._

The princess had only to wait a few days before the note with the French seal arrived. She went into her private study and sat down, opening the envelope frantically.

_Seraphina,  
I hope you are okay, I'm afraid I can give you no advice on this subject, however I don't think it would be a good idea to discuss this at the wedding. Too many ears. I agree you shouldn't have told Arthur he would have only worried. This threat shall not be ignored I cannot give any better advice.  
I am sorry,  
your loving,  
Corrine._

Sara was truly alone; no one in the world could help her with this.  
She would have to pray that the man would forget about her.

This was unlikely….

**A/N: You will have to wait for the sequel to find out what's happening. I hate leaving it on a cliffe but I couldn't think of how to end it so… here you go.**

**Bye, Princess Seraphina.**

**P.S. Please Review, Thank you.**


End file.
